1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-way clutch of roller type used as a part such as a torque transmitting element or a back stopper in a driving apparatus of a motor vehicle, an industrial machine and the like, for example.
2. Related Background Art
In general, a one-way clutch of roller type is comprised of an outer race having at least one pocket provided at its inner periphery with a cam surface, an inner race disposed in concentric with the outer race and having an outer peripheral track surface, a roller disposed within the pocket and adapted to transmit torque between the outer peripheral track surface of the inner race and the inner peripheral cam surface of the outer race, and a spring contacted with an idle rotation side of the roller.
With this arrangement, in the one-way clutch of roller type, the inner race is designed so as to be rotated only in one direction with respect to the outer race by means of a cam mechanism constituted by the roller and the cam surface. That is to say, the inner race is designed so that it is idly rotated relative to the outer race in one direction, and on the other hand, it applies rotational torque to the outer race via the cam mechanism only in an opposite direction.
In the one-way clutch of roller type, to obtain positive engagement, the rollers as torque transmitting members and the springs for biasing the rollers must be prevented from being dislodged from the pockets in an axial direction and a radial direction.
For example, in a conventional one-way clutch used as a starter of a motor bike, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-064475 for example, it has been proposed to provide side plates on both sides of an outer race to prevent dislodgement of rollers and springs.
As disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-064475, it was necessary to provide the side plates on both axial sides of the outer race to prevent the dislodgement of the rollers and the springs. Further, in a condition before the one-way clutch is mounted on the inner race, there must be provided separately means for dislodging the rollers and the springs in a radial direction. In any cases, it is difficult to reduce the cost of the clutch.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a one-way clutch of roller type which has reliability similar to those of conventional clutches in engagement and idle rotation of the one-way clutch and can reduce the cost in comparison with conventional clutches and which includes means for preventing rollers and springs from being dislodged.